Nativity in Black
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Many years ago, the sacrifice of a hero split the course of history, creating two worlds. One, a world of light and justice; the other, a world of darkness and corruption. But, unknown to either of these worlds, a third existed. A world not of light or darkness...but a world of evil beyond comprehension. And, like them, it is a world changed by Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice.


_April 17th, 2001_

_World of Light_

_ I have to be quick, I don't know how much time I have left...oh God, what was that? No, focus, stay focused! You. Have. To. Focus! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, I know I'm rambling, but you have to hear me out!_

_ My name isn't important; history won't remember me for my accomplishments. I haven't made a difference in this, or any other world yet, but...I'm hoping that by recording this, I can finally change that. You see...God, what was that? Is someone there? No...no, it's nothing. Just my imagination. Okay, I know this will be hard to believe, but you absolutely have to believe me. If you are hearing this, you have to believe me._

_ I am not from this world. No, no, no, not Townsville. I am not from Townsville. This is important! Remember that! I...I am from another city, a city called Viletown. It...how do I explain this? It's...like Townsville, except...different. Oh, fuck it! Listen, please! I am from another world, a parallel world to this one. It isn't happy, it isn't friendly, it's nothing like this...World of Light. _

_ That's what I called it. The World of Light...me? I'm from the World of Darkness. Viletown...the home of Oppressor Plutonium and...and the Powerpunk Girls. Gah...I swear I heard something! _

_ They've found me...oh God, please not yet! _

_ I have to finish! _

_ I. Have. To!_

_ It's...complicated, but I can explain. Please, just give me time to explain! No! No! I don't have time for all the details! I don't even understand all the details! But...long ago, something happened and the world it...how to say it...it split! That's right, that's close, at least. Okay, so the world split and became two different worlds. And I...I have the power to go between the worlds! I...well, I used to just do it for fun, but I had to know why. I found out...oh, I found out. I fucking found out everything!_

_ A long time ago—I don't know how many years, don't ask me—there was a battle. A really, fucking big battle. There was a demon. His name was...A...Aku or something. Something like that! Anyway, there was a Samurai who fought him. Maybe it was a prince...I don't know, someone fought him! And this guy, he managed to kill the demon!_

_ That was it! That was where the world split! Don't you see?_

_ In one world...hm? No, no! I have to finish! Just a little longer! Please? Please...okay, okay, let's finish this. In one world, the samurai survived the fight. Wait, let me back up. You see the demon he had this...this power...this...taint, I think that's what they called it. When he and the samurai fought, the samurai was exposed to the taint. In one world, he survived and purged the taint. He went on happily ever after, and all that. That world, that's this world. Your world. The World of Light._

_ But there was another possibility...in this world, the samurai's soul was corrupted by the taint and he died miserable and alone. That became the World of Darkness. See? The samurai had this...he was blessed by the gods, or something. I don't understand everything! But I know this is the truth! _

_ I've...I've been to the top of the mountain! I've seen it!_

_ In one world that blessing, his righteousness survived! It went onto another life, and another, and another, and finally stopped here in Townsville! Don't you get it? It's him! The Professor! That's how he made them! That's how he made the Powerpuff Girls! He has the righteous spirit!_

_ But...in the other world, my world. In that world, the spirit was corrupted, it became evil. And that evil went on, and on, and finally ended up in Viletown. It became Plutonium...our Oppressor. The creator of those monsters, the Powerpunk Girls. That's why our world is shit! We lost the gift of righteousness! It was corrupted and only fragments of it remain!_

_ Ugh...no, please, shh...shh...no, no, no! Is it? It's gone...okay, okay, I'm not just telling you this because of the two worlds! It's bigger than that! Bigger than the Powerpuff Girls! Bigger than the Powerpunk Girls! I found...God...I found another world. There..._

_ There was another outcome._

_ In this world...this...World of Evil, the samurai...he lost. And the demon lived on. The demon, Aku, lived on! Don't you understand? The righteousness was completely destroyed! It was gone! And this world...I never meant to find it, I swear, it was just an accident. I fell into this world where there is no light, no hope, no...no future. A world that is...where everything is..._

_ Aku..._

_ No! Please don't die! Not yet! The battery...just a little longer! I've almost told them everything! Just give me a few more minutes! Okay...please, just listen to me! It's not just him! It's not just Aku! They found me! They saw me! They know about our worlds! That's...that's why I came here. Why I came to the World of Light. I know they're following me...I know I won't leave here alive._

_ I had to find some way to...to let them know. To tell the Powerpuff Girls. Jomo can't save us from this. He can't even stop the Powerpunk Girls! It has to be the Powerpuff Girls! They have to know! I...saw...one of them...I saw her...her green eyes were so evil, so twisted...God, I'd have taken Brute any day. Even Brute has some kind of humanity. Even she has some kind of...humanity in her eyes._

_ This...there is another set. He made his own...his own girls...God, what did we do to deserve this? Please, if you find this, tell them! Tell the Powerpuff Girls! It's our only hope! Not just my world, but yours too! If they come...we will die. _

_ We will all die._

_ They...they found me...I only have a few more moments left. Please, get this to the Powerpuff Girls. To Professor Utonium. Anyone! Someone has to know...they have to know what kind of threat is just beyond the veil. I...I wish I could do more but...I'm so scared. I'm not ready to die. And...and yet...somehow...I think..._

_I'm the lucky one..._


End file.
